


A Tornan Camping Trip

by Malos



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, give patroka a gf 2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malos/pseuds/Malos
Summary: Being stuck in the Monoceros all day isn't really appealing. Malos suggests to his subordinates that they take a trip to Gormott. What's in store for them however is something completely unexpected.





	A Tornan Camping Trip

The group stared in utter disbelief at their second in command.

“No way, no how. I am notgoing camping with a bunch of men. You do realize how unfair that’d be to me, right?” Shouted Patroka angrily.

“Patroka, look at it this way,” Mikhail brought up. “There’s plenty of monsters and drivers alike for you to hunt while we’re out there. You don’t even need to be near us guys for the entire trip!”

“Mikhail, I happen to agree with my sister about this not being the best idea. I’m not too keen on it. Camping is disastrous, I can’t write a script for something as unpredictable as that!” Stated Akhos.

“Then why don’t we ask Jin. He is our leader. If he says yes, we go, no questions, and if he says no we can pretend this discussion never happened.” Malos says with confidence.

“Malos, that isn’t fair, you know that Jin will agree to anything you say! Anything!” Akhos pleads. Jin scoffs and crosses his arms. Letting out a sigh and looking over to his fellow members of Torna, he says the words that Akhos and Patroka were dreading.

“I think we should go. It will be a good opportunity for all of us.”

“No, no, no, no! Mikhail, you asshole, this is all your fault! I hate you!” Patroka yells.

“What do I have to do with this? If there’s anyone you to blame it’s Malos, it was his idea- “

Mikhail’s face is greeted with a punch from Patroka’s fists. The Blade Eater let out a cry of pain and dramatically fell to the ground while holding his face. The instigator Patroka spat out some cruel insults and then stomped out of the main hall of the Monoceros. Completely ignoring the scene that had just occurred, Malos turned to Akhos.

“What’s our location, Akhos? I’d like to arrive before noon, that way we have time to at least set up camp before it’s ridiculously late.”

Pushing up his glasses, Akhos completely dropped his disappointment and instead responded smugly.

“Oh, our location? We’re quite close to the Gormotti titan as we speak… It should take no longer than an hour to get there. Of course, it depends on where we want to dock the Monoceros. Do you have ideas where we should leave it, Malos?”

“We can’t leave it anywhere remotely close to Torigoth, don’t forget we’re wanted men. The most strategic position would be to leave the Monoceros at the Outlook Knoll during high tide. It won’t be much of a hike for us to get to the area where we’ll set up camp.”

“You really had this all planned out, didn’t you Malos?” Akhos says under his breath. Malos raises an eyebrow at him, not exactly hearing what his younger subordinate had said. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity, the almost forgotten Mikhail got up from the ground and put his arm around Akhos’s shoulder.

“You know Akhos, my man, I think this’d be the perfect opportunity to write a script for a ghost story! What’s a camping trip without those?”

“That doesn’t appeal to me, Mik.” Akhos abruptly replied. He brushed himself off and left the room, which made Mikhail’s jaw drop down in shock.

“Shot down again.” Malos laughed.

 

* * *

 

 

The Tornan organization stepped into the refreshing air of Gormott. It was indeed different from the stuffy air of their warship.

“I haven’t been here in years! So much has changed, yet so much is the same. Isn’t it beautiful?” Mikhail gushed. However, he was far from done speaking. “Nature is so spectacular! On one hand, you have tranquility and on the other you have the bloodlust of the surrounding monsters. In a way I can compare it to you, my love.”

“Mik, shut up before I kill you.” Cautioned Patroka as she began to walk ahead. The rest of Torna, namely Jin, Malos, and Akhos were walking together. Akhos was prying Malos for questions about where exactly they were going and how long they’d be staying. The only information Malos bothered to give was instructions on how to get where they were going in case someone got lost. Just as he thought, camping was far too chaotic and disorganized for Akhos.

As they made their way to the area near the Restful Waters, sunlight blinded them. The Garanti Plain was up ahead, where the fauna was free to roam and live out their lives. Seeing Bunnits, Armus, Rhoguls, and the other creatures was a fascinating sight. Torna was usually cramped in the Monoceros all day and didn’t get out much and given their histories they knew how to appreciate the little things in life.

Jin looked around a bit, and then turned his attention to Malos.

“Where are we going from here?” Jin queried.

“Glad you asked me,” teased Malos. “We’re going to turn left from here and then head north. Our objective is to make it into a cave below Cape Singbreeze. It’s right next to a source of fresh water. The only issue is that we’ll have to kill some Vang, but I’m sure Patroka will be able to handle that.”

Akhos, who was trailing behind Jin and Malos, shivered in response. A cave filled with Vang sounded like a trip to hell. But if it made them happy, he was more than happy to oblige. Of course, he’d never state that openly. Just as Akhos was about to say something to Jin and Malos about the Vang issue, he was greeted with a ruffle from Mikhail.

“So, about those ghost stories…” Mikhail hummed.

“I told you, I will not be partaking in writing a cliché script for something no one can even prove exists.” Growled Akhos.

“No, here’s the thing. I think you’ll be quite interested in what I have to say, Akhos.” Mikhail looked around before continuing, and then whispered into Akhos’s ear. “Back in old Torna, when Lora was still alive, and we were all traveling together, Jin would tell me stories before I went to bed. There was one that stuck with me - and get a load of this - it’s a ghost story.”

“Jin told you what when you were younger?” Akhos accidentally blurted out. This caught Malos’s attention. The Aegis turned around and frowned.

“The hell are you mumbling about?”

Both Akhos and Mikhail flinched. Jin took notice of everyone’s discomfort and held his hand into the air to signal everyone to stop walking.

“Look. There’s the cave. Malos and I will set up the tents. Everyone else, please cool your heads and collect firewood, as well as any other items you may see as fitting for us to have. This includes anything edible.” Akhos, Patroka, and Mikhail nodded and set off in their own directions. Meanwhile, Jin and Malos made their way into the cave. Malos looked over to Jin, and then looked down.

“Jin, this brings me back to 500 years ago. When we first met, and we were running away from both the Praetorium and everything else. I remember we’d camp out like this. From titan to titan, just us.”

“Yes,” Jin says quietly. “Didn’t we actually stay in this exact cave one time?”

“You caught me.” Malos chuckles with a shrug. “I thought it’d be a good chance to muse over how far we’ve come from then. We still have a long way to go though, so don’t rest yet. But you can rest knowing my oath to you still stands. I won’t ever forget.”

“Malos-“ Jin is cut off with a loud roar in the distance. It had seemed to have come from the Waytree. Immediately dropping everything they were doing, the two ran out of the cave and went to higher ground. It’s far off, so they can barely make it out, but that roar had definitely come from the menace himself – The Territorial Rotbart.

“You piece of trash! I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you and every last Gogol I see! Don’t think you’ll escape from me, you shitty excuse for a monster!”

It was Patroka. This wasn’t necessarily an issue, but it also wasn’t a good thing. The residents of Torigoth had without a doubt heard the Territorial Rotbart’s roars or rather, cries for help. Jin put his palm to his face while thinking about the consequences of Patroka’s actions. Her shouts and insults could be heard in the distance.

Maybe it wasn’t so bad after all, she seemed to be having fun. Long live the Territorial Rotbart. He who shall not be missed.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, this is home sweet home for a night or two, eh? You two did a pretty nice job setting things up!” Cheered Mikhail. “Also, Patroka, you look kind of worn out. Did something happen? I heard a loud roar a couple of times while I was gathering Puzzletree Wood…”

“Don’t comment on it, just be useful and set up the firewood, I’m going to wash off. Don’t you dare try anything, or I’ll kill you too.” Patroka declared.

“I suppose it’s just us for a while. I caught some Mint Fish, and then went above and beyond and managed to find some Soft Sea Cucumbers. Choose whether to believe me or not, but they are quite delicious and can be made into a lot of different foods.” Akhos trailed off a bit, with Mikhail listening to his depictions of seafood and how to prepare it. The two of them then went over to set up the bonfire and begin cooking dinner, although that part was mostly Akhos’s job. Food prepared by Akhos was always a joy to eat, all the members of Torna agreed on that. The food was gone as soon as it was served, of course. With dinner out of the way, everyone did their own thing for a bit: Jin and Malos briefly discussed things pertaining to their mission, Akhos made tea from some tea leaves he had brought, Patroka joined Akhos for tea, and Mikhail was nowhere to be seen – he was probably done in by Patroka.

“Everyone!” A familiar voice snickered. “Do you know what time it is?”

“I couldn’t care less, especially if it has to do with you Mik.” Sighed Patroka.

“Oh, I think you will care, Patroka, at least about one part of it, since it involves food.” Mikhail chuckles.

“Maybe I’m a little interested then. But don’t get the wrong idea!” Patroka stammers.

“He got you there.” Joked Akhos. Mikhail reaches behind him to reveal a bag. The group curiously looks over to him and tries to pry inside the bag Mikhail is holding.

“The big reveal!” Mikhail announces. In his hands he held a rather large number of marshmallows, fluffy and puffed to perfection. “It’s time to roast marshmallows!”

Silence from the group. Then it’s followed by laughter. Mikhail looks hurt, he genuinely thought it would be a good idea. No camping trip is complete without roasting marshmallows after all. Torna obviously just lacked taste. That was all. “Let me have this one thing!” He pleads. “I know deep down none of you are opposed to it!”

“You’re not wrong, Mik.” Malos stands up and walks over to Mikhail. “I’ll join you in roasting marshmallows, how’s that?” Everyone else soon follows in Malos’s footsteps, taking marshmallows and roasting them over the fire. Mikhail wasn’t done yet though. He had promised a ghost story to Akhos, and he wasn’t about to let him down.

“So back in the day,” Mikhail starts. “There was someone I knew who told me an old Tornan ghost story.” He eyes Jin and winks. Jin frowns and turns away, trying not to bring attention to himself. “Anyway, it goes like this. There was once a child in old Torna, no one knows his name. He was quite the prankster. He would run through muddy fields and then use the mud on his shoes to trash the inside of people’s houses. But that wasn’t the worst of his antics. What he’d do to people late at night in his village is… Flip their pillows and leave them at their feet, thus creating a restless sleep for anyone that happened to encounter him. Sometimes he’d even pick up the rugs beneath people’s feet and bounce them up and down.” He paused. “Unfortunately, due to circumstances, he died at a very young age. Perhaps it was karma for everything he had done up until that point. He wasn’t anywhere near done though. Even in death, his spirit remains alive to haunt people and flip their pillows.”

“This is so stupid.” Patroka pouts.

“I’m not done, my dearest. Now, this is unconfirmed, but some have said that if you happen to see his spirit, you will lose consciousness. And while you’re unconscious… Your soul will be stolen, and you will die. So be careful! You never know when you might cross paths with him! It could even be tonight, now that you know about him.”

“But shouldn’t his spirit have been sent into the depths of the cloud sea along with the remains of old Torna?” Asks Akhos. “Not that I believe this nonsense. Ghosts aren’t real.”

“You don’t know that, Akhos!” Mikhail jabbed.

“There are some things even I, the Aegis, can’t explain. Not saying I believe in ghosts, but I’m saying sometimes spirits can live on. You never know what you could be up against.” Malos adds on. At this point, Akhos was vaguely freaking out. He did in fact believe in ghosts despite his tough guy act, and it was one of his hidden fears. He excused himself to try and regain his composure and went inside the tent that he’d be sharing with Mikhail. The rest of Torna decided to call it a night at that point.

Jin and Malos retreated to their own tent. The two of them hadn’t had much time alone for a while. Everyone in Torna knew they were close to each other, as their history had gone back 500 years ago. Even with their temperaments, the two had soft spots for each other. Jin in particular was very sympathetic towards Malos. He was quiet about it but tended to do simple things such as standing closer to Malos than to anyone else.

“Hey, Jin.” Malos began. “I think about how unlikely it was that we met in Mor Ardain all those centuries ago. I didn’t even recognize you as a former adversary with that trashy cloak on. Our circumstances are strange, aren’t they? What made you agree to even join up with me in the end?”

“You should know that by now. I saw how feeble this world was and humanity for what it is, that’s all.”

“I find it funny. After everything I did, you still accepted me. Even when I spilled my past to you and kept blabbering about shit, you listened. You really are too kind for your own good, Jin. It’ll end up hurting you one day.” Insists Malos.

“That isn’t something you have to worry about, Malos. Don’t concern yourself with me. Focus on your oath and that’s enough. And I realized you were in the right, about everything. That’s it.” Jin replies. Malos seemed to be satisfied with this response, he laid down and turned over on his side, facing towards Jin. The two of them merely gazed into each other’s eyes and stayed like that for a bit. Malos eventually closed his eyes and began to fall asleep. Even with it being uncanny, an Aegis needs rest too. When he was about to fall asleep he felt two icy hands wrap around him. It wasn’t a fierce cold like one would feel if they were stuck in the middle of a blizzard in Tantal, but rather it was the type of cold that would come with a snow flurry – gentle and peaceful. Having gone through this before, Malos immediately knew it was Jin. The Paragon of Torna was an Ice Blade which made his body temperature and sometimes the surrounding area always cold. Malos opened his eyes to see Jin giving him a small smile. To see this type of expression from Jin was rare and Malos appreciated every moment of it. He picked up Jin’s own hand from its resting place on himself and held it to his chest. Jin took notice of the small gesture and got a little closer to Malos. They were close enough to each other that they could feel one another’s breaths. Jin gave Malos a soft nuzzle, to which Malos returned the gesture. Even if bonded together by an oath Jin and Malos truly did cherish what they had. They stayed near each other for the rest of the night, eventually falling asleep in the other’s embrace.

 

* * *

 

 

Akhos and Mikhail were preparing their own areas to sleep. Akhos kept eying his pillow and sweating. He could’ve sworn it was moving, but it had to have been his imagination, right? He was beginning to sweat out of fear and anxiety. Mikhail’s ghost story was a farce, there was no way the legendary Akhos would be swayed by this.

“Alright, it’s time for me to hit the hay! Goodnight Akhos! See you tomorrow!” Mikhail sung.

“Goodnight Mikhail. Sleep nicely.” Mumbled Akhos as he put his head on the pillow. A few hours passed, and Akhos kept waking up at the node of exactly every hour. Something was definitely wrong. He was a light sleeper and had the tendency to notice small changes around him. Sitting up, Akhos looked over to Mikhail, who was still asleep, so he didn’t wake up because of him. He examined his surroundings and then was filled with dread. His pillow was at his feet.

Akhos let out a high-pitched scream. Mikhail immediately woke up and quite literally jumped out of bed.

“What in father’s name is going on in there?” Malos hissed, but he could only be vaguely heard due to the distance of everyone’s tents. Akhos was panting at this point and sweating profusely. Mikhail tried to see what was wrong, and then he saw the pillow at Akhos’s feet. He was a man of science - there was no way ghosts were real - Mikhail knew that, and yet somehow, they were faced with something that could possibly steal their souls and kill them. Mikhail saw this as the perfect chance to act coolheaded and impress Akhos despite being just as scared himself.

“Akhos I’m sure it’s nothing, I have a logical explanation as to why ghosts aren’t real, if you care to hear.”

“But it’s already here, Mik! We’re done for.” Akhos stammered. Mikhail had to admit that Akhos in a nervous state was quite cute, but that was beside the point. His main goal was to comfort his friend. There was a trick he had learned in old Torna. Some study that had to do with the weight of blankets easing anxiety. Immediately grabbing his own blanket and Akhos’s crumpled blanket, Mikhail got behind Akhos and gently wrapped the two blankets around him. His shaking nearly immediately stopped, but Mikhail wasn’t done. He very gently placed his arms around Akhos’s waist and hugged him. There was something about hugs from the human body that were always comforting, even if you were a Blade. Akhos let out a few sobs and then regained his composure. He quickly took notice of Mikhail’s display of affection and started to blush.

“Mikhail, you can stop. I’m fine now. Mik…?” Akhos heard a few quiet snores from Mikhail. The Blade Eater had fallen fast asleep on Akhos and showed no signs of waking up anytime soon. Akhos couldn’t deny that it did feel nice to be near someone. Usually he minded his own business and stayed away from everyone, this was different though. He slowly lowered himself to the ground and stayed there with Mikhail hugging him from behind. Maybe some things weren’t so bad after all. Even if they could steal your soul.

Thankfully the rest of the evening was uneventful. No soul-stealing ghosts, no Territorial Rotbart to deal with anymore, and no drivers from Torigoth to ruin the mood. Everyone was more than content with how their camping trip went. But there was one person more content than the rest of the group. In her own tent, laid Patroka, snacking on the marshmallows left by Mikhail. Her giggles were quiet, but they were definitely there. Indeed, Patroka was the culprit of tonight’s soul-stealing ghost. Her Cobra Bardiche was more than long enough to slightly move Akhos’s pillow a few inches every so often without needing to even set foot into his tent. She considered it to be payback for all the times Akhos called her a glutton, but maybe there was more to it, such as Patroka trying to play matchmaker between Akhos and Mikhail. This was a secret that Patroka would forever keep to herself.

After a long night, the sun finally rose. Torna packed up their belongings and set off to the Monoceros. Mikhail was back with his shenanigans, begging Patroka for her love, and at one point even asking Jin and Malos if they could keep a baby Bunnit he found. Their answer was no, of course. Akhos smiled at Mikhail’s silly actions. He had seen a whole side of Mikhail that he hadn’t known before last night. Behind that flirtatious demeanor was someone who gentle and caring. He really wasn’t that bad.

If there was one thing everyone learned from this trip, it was that the world didn’t have to be covered in darkness all the time. Sometimes there were still good things in Alrest. That’s why they’d work hard at their goal and succeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I get this is kinda of OOC, that's fine, but please I need Torna to be happy and this is one of the ways to do it. I hope I did okay.  
> Also, a little fun fact: the ghost story Mik tells is based off an actual creature in mythology, namely the Makuragaeshi. I changed some things to be more fitting in the story, obviously, but the concept is the same.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
